En mi presidencia
by SilentDrago
Summary: El presidente G les habla sobre el poder a los ciudadanos de la Tierra desde su propia perspectiva.


**Hola a todos, aquí SilentDrago. Esta es la segunda vez que escribo un fic sobre Street Fighter (para aquellos que no me conocen, busquen la historia "Un hombre llamado Abigail"). En su momento escribí sobre el gigante canadiense, pero en esta ocasión quise centrarme en otro personaje que debutó como jugable en Street Fighter V, el Presidente del Mundo G. Ojalá esto sea de su agrado.**

* * *

 **En mi presidencia**

Ciudadanos de la Tierra, aquí está su presidente. Heme aquí para dar a conocer mis observaciones a ustedes. Como su líder, es mi deber, pero también me complace hacerlo. Después de todo, ustedes son mis ciudadanos, mis queridos ciudadanos; y no hay nada que me interese más que el bienestar de mi gente.

Desde el fondo de mi corazón, quiero hacerles ver algo que deben haber notado desde hace mucho: los ciudadanos de la Tierra buscan obtener poder, el mayor poder de todos. ¿Es eso malo? Por supuesto que no: buscar poder es algo que todos desean como parte de su naturaleza. Yo, mis queridos ciudadanos, lo sé muy bien; soy el presidente del mundo, la definición misma del poder, la Tierra, la materia; así que los entiendo. ¿Pero existe una única forma en la que se muestra el poder? ¡Claro que no! Existen el amor, la ambición, el deseo; así como también otros caminos. Pero si algo que es común en todos ustedes, ciudadanos de la Tierra, es que poseen dones que afectan sus percepciones del poder y que los hace iguales a mis ojos. Todos ríen, todos lloran, todos sufren, todos sueñan, y dependiendo de eso, cada uno busca el poder de diferente forma o lo considera de diferente forma. No puedo decirles que aquello es malo o erróneo, pero como su presidente, debo guiarlos por el mejor camino, porque la Tierra somos todos. ¡Yo soy la Tierra!

Lastimarnos unos a otros es una manera distorsionada. Cuando un ciudadano de la Tierra lastima a otro, lastima a la Tierra misma, me lastima a mí. Siendo su líder legítimo e indiscutible, mi obligación es unir a todos los pueblos del planeta en uno. Mejor dicho, reunificarlos. Hubo una época en la que cosas como la conquista y la expansión no existían, y cada ciudadano de la Tierra era feliz dentro de todo. Ahora las cosas han cambiado, yo he cambiado; y aunque no se puede regresar en el tiempo, sí es posible aspirar a algo similar a pesar de los problemas mediante la comprensión y la unión entre los pueblos. Mis queridos ciudadanos, tenemos la fuerza para hacer grandes cosas, y para eso hay que saber pelear. Yo seré la luz en la oscuridad, su eterno guía, su querido protector. Es inevitable, con el verdadero poder, ese que mana de mí para ustedes, la Tierra logrará grandes cosas. ¡Poder para la gente de la Tierra!

En mi presidencia, me encargaré de que cada persona, cada uno de mis queridos ciudadanos, se una a mí, al mundo, para alcanzar el verdadero poder que nos hará avanzar a una nueva era. Todos nosotros, en verdadera comunión, obtendremos un poder inconmensurable del que los ciudadanos de la Tierra serán parte. Es mi deber, mi obligación luchar por el bien común. Yo les compartiré mi poder, mi poder ilimitado. Nada ni nadie es capaz de detenerlo, así que nada ni nadie podrá detenerlos a ustedes. ¡Tiempos de alegría, paz y verdadero poder en mi presidencia!

Ustedes son mis queridos ciudadanos de la Tierra. Yo soy su legítimo líder, la Tierra, el universo, la materia, el poder absoluto y verdadero.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí la historia. No olviden dejar sus reviews.**

 **Espero haber captado bien al personaje. Algo que pude notar es que G suele dar discursos que no solo son un tanto confusos, sino también reiterativos; y es por eso que ciertas palabras aparecen en forma frecuente en este fic. Siempre habla de los ciudadanos de la Tierra, el poder o de que él mismo es una encarnación de nuestro planeta, y eso fue lo que intenté plasmar. Ustedes tienen la última palabra respecto a eso.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, SilentDrago se despide de momento.**


End file.
